Ghost Rider and Lordi
by mathias.poupinais.3
Summary: Mathias, an ordinary man, concluded a pact with the devil. It then becomes the Ghost Rider, a hunter monster of souls. He will join forces with a group of monsters, Lordi, to fight Satan and his demons. He find it also love with Awa, a monster woman.
1. Everything Starts

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 1 : Everything Starts

We say that the world has been built on legends. Is what everyone chose to believe. The monsters, him paranormal and the demons, existed they or were the fruit of an overactive imagination? Each the believed in its way. The problem with the legends, is that sometimes, they are true. Is the case is the case for one of them : the legend of the Ghost Rider, a damned soul, condemned to wander to earth, whose mission is to capture those who try escape to hell. This whole story begins, in france, in a little village named Soulaires. In this village, lived Mathias, 19 years old, an ordinary man. 1 meter 83, 68 kilos, with brown hair, Mathias to a passion : the monsters. Since he was little, these creatures fascinated him. Repeatedly, he try prove the existence of the monsters, but had always failed dismally. Mathias made the motorcycle from 2 years, he became a pro. He realized suicidal waterfalls and nearly died several times. In the corner, he is nicknamed The Suicide man, but he don't like this nickname. It is also bassist, and manages well. His house is at the edge of the village, he lives alone, his parents went to live in the city of Nogent le Routrou, in the perche and his sister is traveling for work.

One evening, he repair his motorcycle past his garage. The night was cold. A strange fog appeared sudden. A man, a forty years, stood before him. Yet when Mathias has saw, he smells that this man did not look human. The man had a cavernous voice.

(Devil):"Good evening Mathias, i am pleased to finally meet you."

Mathias was surprised that this man knows his name then he had never seen this man.

(Mathias):"we we know?

(Devil):"I know you but you don't know me. I've watched you during your stunts, you have the guts. With your biker talents, maybe that you can roll up for me one day? "

Mathias was surprised, this man was trying to offer him a contract.

(Mathias): "No thank you. I do not work for anyone."

Mathias went back to work but the man insisted. He approached Mathias.

(Devil): "And if I told you that if you sign a contract, I can offer you everything you want, great changes will occur."

Mathias himself turned to the man. He had always dreamed of making of his passion a profession. He hesitated, then decided.

(Mathias):"Say me your price."

The man smiled.

(Devil):"My price will ...your soul."

Mathias was surprised by this response. The man pulled something out of his bag. A roll of paper, which he unfolded. The writing was strange and Mathias did not manage to read it.

(Devil):"You sign at the bottom and it's good."

Mathias took the contract in his hands, then has gashed his finger on the edge of the paper. A drop of blood fell on the contract.

(Devil): "Perfect, just a drop. You will not regret it."

The next day, Mathias wakes up with a terrible headache. He felt changed. He rose with difficulty. Outside, there was the sun. He dressed as usual: leather jacket, black shirt, black mittens, black pants and black shoes. He showered, took his breakfast and took its motorcycle. Mathias was no longer going to school, he opened a small shop of musical instruments in the city of Chartres. The day passed without incident. Mathias found the interminable day, he was delighted when evening came, he closed his shop and was eager to go home. When he crossed the street to reach the car park or was his motorcycle, a car that was going to fast, has hit at full speed. Mathias was thrown to five meters and landed on the pavement. Passers-by, horrified, are went to see how he was. Strangely, he had nothing. Normally after such a shock, it should be dead. People do not understand.

(Male): "Sir, you hear me? I'll call an ambulance."

(Mathias): "No, it's okay, I assure you."

He rose and went his way. People could not believe their eyes. Mathias also had trouble believing what had happened. He had taken a car and he had did not have a scratch. Upon arriving at the parking, desert, a familiar voice sounded behind him.

(Devil): "You should be more careful, Mathias.."

Mathias turned and saw the same man of the last night.

(Mathias): "You?"

(Devil): "Yes, I am never far away."

Mathias approached the man.

(Mathias):"You have seen what has happened and you know why I did not anything. It is you who have saved my life."

(Devil):"No, its you. When I said that great changes would occur, it was not empty words."

(Mathias): "But who are you whore?"

The man began to laugh. A demonic laughter that had nothing human.

(Devil):"well ... I'm the devil."

Mathias did not believed what he had just heard. The devil put his hand on the chest of Mathias. It felt a burning atrocious.

(Devil): "Forget your friends. Forget your family. Forget love. Thou art mine, Mathias."

The devil has grabbed by the collar and threw on his motorcycle. The motorcycle began to roll . The motorcycle was growing fast. Normally he need to about twenty minutes to get home but there he put just five minutes to get to his house. When he braked the motorcycle stopped suddenly and Mathias was thrown forward and crashed against the ground. He began to feel like really strange. His hands caught fire in an instant. Mathias was horrified.

(Mathias):"But what happens to me?"

The skin of his face began to burn . she crumbled like dead leaves. Mathias screamed and laughed like a degenerate without being able to prevent it. Soon, his head became a skull surrounded by flames. His clothes were not burned. He took a metal chain lying on the floor, wrapped it and hung it on his belt. He saw and felt but no longer controlled his movements, as if someone had entered his body and had took control. He became the Ghost Rider, the bounty hunter from hell.

Ghost Rider returned to his motorcycle and put his hands on. The flames enveloped the machine and have turned it into Moto from Hell. Flames flashed from of the exhausts and the body of the motorcycle took the form of a metal skeleton. He went over and took the road. He was so fast he left behind a trail of burning on the asphalt. He passed before a car and it exploded when he is passed. Ghost Rider is back to Chartres, to hunt the souls. While he crisscrossing the city on his motorcycle, he heard a cry for help.

In a dark alley and deserted, a man threaten a young gothic woman with a knife.

(Male): "Go my dear, give me your money right away."

He pointed his gun under the throat of the young woman. Ghost Rider came to the man and motioned for the woman to escape. This is what she did. Then he pointed the finger at the man.

(Ghost Rider): "You ... Guilty!"

He grabbed the man and him pinned against a wall.

(Ghost Rider): "Look me in the eyes."

The man thrust his knife into the shoulder of Ghost Rider. It felt nothing. The knife began to melt. The man was astonished.

(Ghost Rider) "Your soul is stained with the blood of innocents. Feel their pain."

The man could not take his eyes of the Ghost Rider, as if he were hypnotized. The man screamed as if he had seen something horrible in this look. Then his eyes have caught fire and he fell to the ground, motionless. The day would soon rise, it was time for Ghost Rider to return in his home. he is returned home, the sun had risen. Mathias returned to normal. His face was back to normal. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. Then he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Lordi

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 2 : Lordi

Mathias woke slowly, it was morning. The alarm clock displayed the time and date: October 22, 2012, 9:30. When it fainted, we was the October 20. He had slept for a whole day and one night. He stood up painfully. He had a terrible headache and dry throat. He went into the kitchen, took a bottle of water and drank entirely. He felt better after. He went in the bathroom for brushing teeth, when he looked in the mirror, he thought he hallucinated, a woman with a grey face, long black hair and dressed a white dress appeared behind him. She looked at him for a few seconds, Mathias did not dare budge. he continue to see the woman behind him .The woman held out her hand and murmured.

(Awa):"Mathias, come to me."

He turned to the woman, but she had disappeared. He believed in a hallucination. When he walked into the hallway, he saw a mummy appear. The monster the stared in the eyes. Mathias wanted enter in a room, but when opened the door, two monsters others stood him before. There was a minotaur, very large, dressed in a leather coat. There was also a monster with of great fangs and antennas on the head. Mathias at shut the door, a shadow appeared behind him. She had a humanoid form and clawed hands. The shadow moved a hand toward Mathias. The shadow had red eyes and of small horns on the face. The shadow spoke.

(Mr. Lordi):"It's soon."

Then all monsters have disappeared. Calm had returned. Mathias tried to calm down.

(Mathias):"My poor Mathias, you are completely crazy."

He did not go to work today, he felt bad. The evening around 20 hours, he turned on the TV to watch the news. The presenter appeared on the screen.

(Presenter):"Flash Special: Two days ago, in the city of Chartres, a series events terrifying occurred : a man was found dead in an alley, his eyes have was burned. Several cars carcasses have was found . A witness managed to filmed one of these phenomena. You can see on this video, a biker on a motorcycle on fire, up to high speed towards the city center. "

The video passed. Mathias saw a motorcycle on fire at full speed. Despite its appearance change, he recognized his motorcycle.

(Presenter):"Now an interview with a young woman who claims to have been saved by this strange man."

The young gothic appeared on the screen. She explained what had happened.

(Gothic): "He was thin, medium and he was dressed as a biker. His head was a skull on fire. He had really looks deadly."

He could not believe his eyes. It was not a dream, it really happened. Then there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, a police officer stood before him. He pulled out a badge.

(Officer): "Good evening, officer Derek. You are Mathias Poupinais?"

(Mathias): "Yes it's me. Why?"

The officer pulled out handcuffs and put the cuffs to Mathias

(Mathias): "But what do you do?"

(Officer): "I arrest you for homicide and arson."

(Mathias): "But I did not do anything."

The officer pulled out a plate of his bag. The plate of the motorcycle of Mathias.

(Officer): "We found it, next to a wrecked car. Take him."

The police took him to the police station of Chartres. There, they took his fingerprints and have gave him a prisoner number. Tomorrow he would be transferred to a prison. When they brought him to the cells, prisoners looked at him with a look sadistic. Mathias began to feel strange, as if the negative waves of all these prisoners would put him in angry. The police opened a large cell or was a dozen prisoners.

(Mathias): "No, believe me, you would be wrong of me lock in there."

(Policeman) "Sorry, that's all we have left."

He put Mathias in the cell and closed the door. Mathias gripped the bars. The rage grew in him.

(Mathias) "DO NOT LET ME!

One of the prisoners came to him.

(Prisoner): "Hey, you're the man nicknamed Suicide Man. I've you always hated. I told myself that the day I would see you, I'll break your face."

The others prisoners have cornered Mathias in a corner of the cell.

(Mathias): "I you swear to guys, I do not wanna fight."

(Prisoner): "Out, you're maybe a boss but here you're a chimpanzee in a cage."

And they put him to the ground and have began to hit him. Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider. With his strength, he freed himself by projecting all detainees against the bars of the cell. Then he melted the bars just by touching them. In a neighboring cell, a woman it was hidden to his cell. Ghost Rider turned to her and pointed his finger to her.

(Ghost Rider): "You ... Innocent."

Then he left and the woman fell into the apples. In the police station, a policeman tried to knock him from behind and struck him a blow with a baton in the back of the skull. Ghost Rider turned to the policeman, he grabbed her and spoke to him.

(Ghost Rider): "Do not do that!"

And he threw the officer against a wall and went his way.

When he left the Commissariat, five monsters have appeared before him. One of them looked like a mummy, he had a shaved head and face contorted. Beside him stood a Minotaur zombie wearing a leather coat. There was also a kind of monster with fangs and antennas small on the head. There was a woman with the face gray, long black hair and wearing a big white dress of the eighteenth century. The last, He seemed to be the chief had long black hair, a terrifying face with small horns. He wore a large gray armor. He walked up to Ghost Rider. Mathias recognized the monsters that have appeared in his house.

(Mr. Lordi): "I know who you are Ghost Rider, or should I say ... Mathias."

(Ghost Rider): "But who are you?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We are the brotherhood of Lordi, we rule the world of monsters, a different dimension of yours. We know what happened to you, Mathias."

Mathias took human form. It finally upstart to control this thing in him.

(Amen) "We want to tell you that the devil has deceived you, it will not give you anything."

(Awa): "you enlisted to serve it, you become his slave."

Mathias could not believe it. He screamed in anger and hit a wall so hard that he made a hole in it.

(Ox): "Calm down, otherwise you risk again transform you."

(Kita): "Ox said true, you must learn to control this thing."

Mathias himself remembered one thing: the man he had killed in the alley.

(Mathias): "I remember the man in the street, I looked into his eyes and saw all that he had on his conscience and I used it against him."

(Awa): "This is the atoning look, one of the most power dangerous of the Ghost Rider. It allows you to burned someone's soul just by watching."

Mathias to saw the eyes of Awa. He felt something strange. She smiled at him and he did the same. The others noticed but said nothing.

(Mr. Lordi): "We offer you a agreement: if you help us to defeat the devil and his demons, we will destroy out the Ghost Rider and you will find a normal life."

Mathias had no choice. He had to accept.

(Mathias): "It's okay."

A sinister laugh echoed through the night the devil appeared before them.

(Devil):"Mr. Lordi. The Ghost Rider is mine."

(Mr. Lordi): "He is free to make their choice."

Mathias walked to the devil.

(Mathias): "Listen to me, I no longer work for you. I will use this power to fight you and destroy you."

(Devil): "I'll make you pay your audacity."

And he disappeared into a black mist.

(Awa): "Do not worry Mathias, together we will destroy this demon."

(Ox): "What do we do now?"

(Mr. Lordi): "The Devil has already sent its troops to Earth to conquer the planet, we must organize a counterattack."

When the sun rose, they returned home Mathias. War was declared against hell. A little later, Awa came to see Mathias, who was alone in his room. She sat next to him.

(Mathias): "Just now, when I looked at you, I felt a strange sensation. Pleasant, but strange.

(Awa): "I also felt this sensation, Mathias, we were destined to meet us, nothing happens by chance. And my name is Awa.

Their hands touched and their eyes crossed again. They were embarrassed.

(Awa): "You should rest a little."

(Mathias): "Yes ah ... it is a good idea."

There was of embarrassment in his voice. She was crossed the threshold of the room.

(Mathias): "Good night, Awa."

She turned to him, and She smiled at him.

(Awa): "Good night Mathias."

And she left the room, leaving sleep peacefully Mathias .

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Blackheart

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 3 : Blackheart

The sun rose on Soulaires. Mathias was asleep when a soft voice woke him.

(Awa): "Mathias, wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 9:00. He had slept a few hours but strangely, it was enough. In the lounge, he saw the monsters sitting at the table in the dining room being discussed.

(Mr. Lordi):"Ah Mathias. Awa. Come, we have a problem."

They settled on chairs to listen to Mr. Lordi.

(Mr. Lordi): "Many demons were spotted in the area. They're led by a demon named Blackheart, one of the henchmen of the devil. I think they come for us."

Ox struck his fists against each other.

(Ox): "Let them come. I wait."

(Amen) "Calm you Ox, they are an army and we are six, we must be prudent."

When they left the house, many demons are appeared. They had a dirty red skin, yellow eyes and pointy ears. They wore armor and helmets metal.

(Awa):"The soldiers of the devil. They came to us."

One of the demons pounce on the group but Mr. Lordi slew him with his ax. Ox charged

and kills the demons on his path. Kita threw a demon on the ground and him face tore with his fangs. Amen caught a demon to throat and snatched the heart.

(Awa): "Warning your ears!"

And she uttered a shrill cry very powerful. The windows of the houses were shattered. The demons himself held the head en screaming in pain. Eventually, they fell to the ground, stunned. They disappeared in smoke. The people were out in the street to see what was happening and had returned home them, terrified, seeing the group. A demonic laughter echoed through the village. Black smoke appeared and a demon in human form came out. He had white skin and black hair.

(Kita): "Who are you, demon?"

(Blackheart): "My name is Blackheart, I am one of the henchmen of the devil. He sent me here to destroy you all."

Mathias has advancing.

(Mathias): "Let the me. I'll handle it."

Blackheart to advanced in turn, grinning.

(Blackheart): "So you're the Ghost Rider? You betrayed your master, thou will suffer the consequences."

(Mathias): "It is not ... MY MASTER!"

And he himself transformed again into Ghost Rider. He struck a blow in the chest of Blackheart that was projete against a wall. The demon stood up, very angry.

(Blackheart): "If you take it like that, I'll destroy you."

Ghost Rider pointed his finger at the demon.

(Ghost Rider): "Go back to hell!"

(Blackheart): "I do not want apportion. I love the earth!"

And he grabbed Ghost Rider him by the throat and threw him to the ground. Awa tried to intervene but Mr. Lordi has stopped him.

(Mr. Lordi): "Wait, let us see what he."

Mathias took human form he was in trouble. Blackheart has again grabbed Mathias by the throat and began to strangle him.

(Blackheart): "What a waste, a wimp like you!"

Then the eyes of Mathias himself are filled of fire. He had taken human form to trap and attract Blackheart.

(Ghost Rider): "Surprise!"

Then he threw Blackheart against a tree. The demon fell to the ground. Ghost Rider got up and took his infernal chain. When Blackheart looked up the eyes Ghost Rider was before him and was about to finish him off. Blackheart tried to coax Ghost Rider.

(Blackheart): "Have mercy of me."

(Ghost Rider): "Mercy is for the weak ... like you!"

And he tied up the demon with his chain. She became red and hot. Blackheart screamed in pain and was disintegrated in seconds.

Mathias resumed his human form, just after.

(Awa). "Very impressive you fight well."

(Mr. Lordi): "It's true, you would be very useful in this war."

Slightly later, Awa came to Mathias, who was sitting on the sidewalk outside his home.

(Awa): "Is that okay?"

(Mathias):"I do not know what to think. I do not even know who I am."

(Awa): "Take my hand, I want to show you something."

Hesitant at first, he took the hand of Awa. And found themselves teleported in the middle of a forest of dead trees. Before them stood a large mansion in the middle of the forest.

(Awa): "This is my home, the manor of Paysant."

They entered the manor, the walls were lined with tables representatives Lordi. There were chandeliers, antique furniture. Awa rose up the stairs and motioned to Mathias of the follow .

He saw her enter a room down the hall, when he entered he found himself in a room. There was not much furniture and to the back of the room, a large four-poster bed. Awa was sat top

(Awa): "This is my room What do you think.?"

(Mathias): "It's ... beautiful."

Mathias could not find the words. He sits beside her on the bed. She wanted to touch his face, but he turned his head.

(Mathias): "Do not look at me, I'm a monster devouring souls."

She kissed him on the cheek. Mathias felt another pleasant feeling.

(Awa): "You are different, but I love you anyway."

I love you, those words remained etched in the mind of Mathias.

(Mathias): "You love me?"

(Awa): "You want another proof?"

And she kissed him again, but this time on the mouth. This time, Mathias was convinced.

(Mathias): "How is it that we we love while we we know it hardly.

(Awa): "There are humans and monsters which can find love and form be a couple We call it a perfect connection This is a fairly rare phenomenon..."

(Mathias): "So I'm your perfect connection?"

Awa nodded.

(Mathias): "And you are the only of the group to have a perfect connection?"

(Awa): "No, Mr. Lordi is always looking for the perfect connection and he knows, she is somewhere on this planet ."

The couple left the room, hand in hand.

(Awa): "We are together now Mathias We are related forever.".

Mathias felt quite happy to have found someone who loved him, even if that person was very different from him. They're returned on the earth by himself looking into his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. The Night of the Living Dead

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 4: The Night of the Living Dead

Night had fallen on the city of Stockholm, Sweden. The streets were deserted and freezing cold had settled. The devil appeared in the middle of a public park, and extinguished out the lamps just by looking them. He stepped forward and an unknown form began to form in front of him. It's was one of his henchmen. He was of medium height, had a hide white, red eyes and of long, dirty hair. Her skin was rotten.

(Devil): "Good evening Abigor."

(Abigor): "What can I do for you my lord?"

(Devil): "One of my henchmen, Ghost Rider, it's rallied to our enemies, the monsters. Moreover, they killed Blackheart I want you to them destroy all."

Abigor had a sadistic smile. Abigor was a demon able to bring the dead back to life. When the devil disappeared, Abigor found himself alone in the middle of the park. A little later, Abigor found himself in a church, he stood before the statue of Christ and a lit candles, waiting for the arrival of the priest. When he entered the church and he saw Abigor, he suspected that it was not a human.

(Abigor): "Forgive me father for I have sinned."

Then he turned to the priest with a sadistic smile.

(Abigor): "I have nothing else to do"

The priest took a crucifix from his pocket in the hope of protecting themselves. Abigor laughed, a simple crucifix had no effect on him.

(Abigor): "Where is the cemetery of this city?"

(Pastor): "I not tell you, I know very well what you want to do."

(Abigor): "Really? In this case, you are to me useless."

And he killed the priest in aspirating his vital energy. Abigor ate the vital energy for become stronger.

He eventually found the city cemetery. He put his arms on one cross and began to utter an incantation in a language that only the demons could understand.

Meanwhile, Mathias and Lordi, watch the news on TV to see what is currently happening in the world.

(Presenter): "Currently in Stockholm, he's happens terrifying things, the city is overrun by undead, This is not a hoax."

Amen turned off the post.

(Amen): "It's Abigor."

(Mathias): "Who is Abigor?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It is the demon of the dead, he can suck the energy out of the living and bring the dead back to life as zombies."

(Ox): "We have to go to Stockholm without expect."

Mr. Lordi opened a vortex to Stockholm. When everyone entered the vortex he herself closed immediately. Mathias was surprised, he was in a dark tunnel with others and traveling at the speed of light. Within seconds, they arrived in Stockholm.

The show was horrible the people running and screaming in the streets with zombies the pursuers. In the city, it was chaos. Ox grabbed a zombie that was attacking a young woman and threw it against a wall. The young woman, terrified by Ox, thanked him anyway and ran away.

(Kita): "We need to help these people, if not the entire city will become a undead tank."

Mr. Lordi pulled his ax from its sheath.

(Mr. Lordi): "I go north with Amen, Ox and Kita, you take to the west, and Mathias Awa, you go to the East."

(Mathias): "Okay."

And they dispersed. Ox and Kita have killed about twenty zombies who trying to catch a family who barricaded themselves in their car. Ox took a floor lamp and used it to hit the zombies. Kita lunged at them and to the shredded with his fangs. For their part, Mr. Lordi and Amen massacring zombies in their path. Amen created a tornado of sand that swept the enemies. Mr. Lordi, when with him, massacred the zombies with his ax. Awa pushed his screech that threw a zombie on a car. Mathias himself concentrated and transforms himself back into Ghost Rider. He took his chain infernal and placed gave shots on zombies who approached him. The cry of a little girl was heard. When Ghost Rider turned himself, he saw a little girl, trapped against a wall and a zombie standing before her. Ghost Rider jumped on the zombie and it him broke neck with his hands. Then he turned to the girl. She was terrified by Ghost Rider. He leaned toward her and held out his hand.

(Ghost Rider): 'Do not be afraid, I am here to help you. "

He took her in his arms and took her back to her mother who was a few meters.

(Female): "Thank you."

(Ghost Rider): "I am only doing my duty, now, flee and leave the city as soon as possible."

Ghost Rider received a hit in the back and was thrown against a car. When he stood up, Abigor stood before him.

(Abigor): "You and Lordi you are exactly similar, weak and pathetic."

Awa pushed her screech on Abigor which was projected against a wall. Awa has approached Ghost Rider for help rise up. She spoke to Abigor.

(Awa): "We'll see who is pathetic, demon."

Abigor rose he was angry.

(Abigor): "You see in a short time, this planet will be ours."

Someone struck Abigor in the jaw. It was Amen. Ox came grabbed the demon by the throat and threw him against a car. Kita, pounced on the demon and with his jaw, he him tore an arm. The demon screamed in pain, her blood spurted from his arm. Despite the pain, the demon laughed.

(Abigor): "My death will not change much of things, my master is invincible, he you will destroy you all."

Mr. Lordi arrived with his ax, and at cut the head of Abigor who landed a little further.

(Mr. Lordi): "It's a demon in less."

Around them, the zombies are fell to dust.

(Ghost Rider): "What happens to them?"

(Awa): "Abigor is died, his power has no effect on the undead They returned to eternal rest.".

The people came, angry.

(Men): "This is your fault, monsters You will lead the world to disaster."

The crowd grew angry. Mathias took human form and began to speak.

(Mathias). "Listen to me, I'm one of them, but in my heart, I'm still human, the monsters do not want to destroy this world, on the contrary, they want that humans and monsters can live in peace and unite against the demons and the forces of evil. I learned to respect the monsters, I am even fell in love with one of them. "

And he turned to Awa. She smiled and he did the same. Then he turned back to the crowd.

(Mathias): "I promise you one thing: we will do everything so that this war ends soon, we will resend these demons where they come from."

The crowd applauded the speech. Awa took the hand of Mathias.

(Awa): "You have spoken well."

The crowd dispersed, Lordi was about to return to Soulaires when suddenly, a crack is opened under their feet and they fell into the bowels of the earth. They eventually landed on a metal platform surrounded by lava. To ceiling were of peaks of monstrous rock. There was a strong heat.

(Mr. Lordi): "Oh no, it is not possible!"

They were in the kingdom of the devil, in hell.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Up in Hell

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 5 : Up in Hell

Mathias stood up, the others were standing up and they the help up. They were on a high platform, surrounded by of molten lava.

(Mathias): "Where are we?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We're in hell. The Demons us have captured."

Then without warning, the bars inflamed appeared around the group.

(Awa): "We're trapped!"

Ox wanted to bend bars but burned his hands by touching the bars.

(Amen): "It is important not to touch the bars or you will end up charred."

Many demons, armed, arrived and surrounded the cage. A hunchback demon arrived. His skin was red and had small horns on his head. He walked near the cage.

(Uglok): "Our guests have finally arrived. Our master expect."

One of the demons actionna a lever that was on one side of the platform. She began to move upward. In fact, it was a giant elevator. During the climb, the group could see the sad spectacle which presented itself around them: Souls of humans and monsters writhing in pain in a large lake of fire, the blaze of hell. Demons, armed with spears, stood around the fire and prevented souls of out.

(Mathias): "This is horrible, they torture these poor souls."

Awa shook his head slowly.

(Awa): "And sometimes, they are much worse."

She pointed to a platform, or the demons whipped the humans just for fun. We could hear their screams of pain echoed throughout the kingdom.

(Amen) "These are of demons in the pure state, for them, the pain are the pleasure."

After several minutes of ascent, they arrived in a huge room or stood the giant pillars. Flaming torches hung on the walls. At the back of the room sat a throne or the devil was. The latter had resumed his true form. Red skin, yellow eyes, large dark red horns on her head. It was the devil. In his hand he held a scepter metal which ended with a death's head. When he saw them coming, he got up and walked triumphantly.

(Devil): "Here are those who dare to resist me. Whether courage to the weak."

(Kita): "Watch your words or i'll you do swallow do your scepter."

The devil sent a ray of light that touched Kita and he dropped to the ground. Others helped him to his feet.

(Devil): "I hate being interrupted. Soon, the earth is mine."

Mathias spoke with a provocative air.

(Mathias): "You look good on of you."

The devil turned to him and glared.

(Devil): "Do you know what I reserve for traitors like you?"

He motioned to his guards. Two demons opened the door of the cage and brought Mathias before the devil. Mathias was not impressed at all.

(Devil): "You got the guts for someone who before that was a pathetic human being."

And he sent a burst of fire in the breast of Mathias who screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Awa was angry.

(Awa): "Stopped Demons !"

But nobody listened. Mathias was still on his knees, he struggled to withstand the excruciating pain he felt.

(Devil): "This is better, he kneels before me. And in a very short time, the entire humanity will bow at my feet."

Mathias looked up, his eyes were filled with fire and his voice became more serious.

(Mathias): "I not stoop to you or another representative of your race!"

And he transformed into Ghost Rider, in front the devil, dumbfounded.

Ghost Rider struck a blow to the devil that was thrown on his throne. Mr. Lordi pulled out his ax and gestured to the others.

(Mr. Lordi): "NOW!"

And they united their powers to destroy the bars of fire and it worked. Kita did not lose a single moment, he threw himself on guards for the shredding. Ox taken a mass asked in a corner and used it to crush the head of the demons. Awa raised several sabers, stored in a corner by telekinesis and to them sent the demons . Amen created a cyclone of sand swept a group of demons who coming. Mr. Lordi struck his ax on the ground, a shock wave swept the remaining demons. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider and the devil had started a showdown, each trying to push back the other. But the fight was terrible, they had the same strength. The devil tried to disrupt Ghost Rider by provoking him.

(Devil): "I noticed that you and Awa, were more than friends. It Gives me a reason to kill him first and see you suffer martyrdom. You should never have betrayed me."

But instead of being upset, Ghost Rider is more annoyed and rage began accumulating.

(Ghost Rider) "DO NOT ... ... ... KEY A. ... AWA!"

Rays of fire are issued forth from the hands of Ghost Rider and projected the devil against a wall. He stood up, dumbfounded.

(Devil): "It impossible! No human had dared to stand up against me."

He felt an ominous shadow behind him, he turned and saw Mr. Lordi who looked at him with dark eyes.

(Mr. Lordi): "When you you in take in to one of us, you you'll in take to all of us."

And he struck a blow in the jaw of the devil, who fell to the ground. When he rose, he pointed his scepter towards Awa.

(Devil): "Farewell my pretty!"

He pulled a fire radius to Awa. She closed her eyes, expecting to be sprayed. But she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, Mathias stood before her. He had taken the radius in the chest.

(Awa): "Thank you Mathias."

Mathias said nothing, fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor.

(Awa): "MATHIAS!"

The devil tried to shot another radius but Ox the grabbed by the throat and threw him against a wall. The devil stood up grinning and conjured a vortex behind him.

(Devil): "For the moment, you have won, but when I come back, I would destroy you all."

And he jumped into the vortex which is closed immediately.

(Kita): "We continue?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It is not worth it. We have a more serious problem."

Mathias was still on the ground and did not move. Awa was near him and tried to wake him up.

(Mr. Lordi): "We should take him home, we will treat it. Quickly."

Awa and Ox relevèrent Mathias and carried him into the vortex that Mr. Lordi opened.

Back to Soulaires, the pain was installed. Lordi had stood around the body of Mathias, lying on the couch. Despite the power of the Ghost Rider, he succumbed to his injuries. Awa was kneeling beside him, she was suffering, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mr. Lordi tried to comfort her.

(Mr. Lordi): "I'm sorry Awa, honestly. We are all sorry."

(Awa): "It is the fault of the devil."

(Ox): "He is may be human, but he had guts, that's for sure."

Awa stood up and clenched his fists.

(Awa): "I will not give up so easily. I will do everything to bring him back."

the Others were perplexed at this sentence. But Mr. Lordi, was convinced that she could do it.

She put her hands on the face of Mathias and concentrated. She lifted a hand in the air by circles, then raised his eyes to heaven by reciting an incantation. the magical energy came from the hands of Awa and entered in Mathias. This lasted about ten minutes. When it was over, she was exhausted Awa had put all his strength. During a few minutes nothing happened, until finally, Mathias opened his eyes.

(Amen): "It worked!"

Everyone was happy. Mathias sits on the sofa in holding her head. Awa clasped him in her arms, she poured more tears, but tears of joy this time.

(Mathias): "What is happening?"

(Mr. Lordi): "No matter, what matters is that you're alive."

(Ox): "But Awa, how have you fact to to bring him back?"

(Awa): "Well I entered his mind and I communicate with him through thoughts. I told him that I loved him and I did not want him to leave. Then his mind is hooked to his body and he managed to hold on.

They helped Mathias to lift up.

Later, in the bedroom, Awa put bandages on the wounds of Mathias.

(Awa): "The devil was too far. I will destroy him."

Mathias smiled. After, she kissed him again. Then she sits on a chair.

(Awa): "you need to some rest now. I'll stay by your bedside all night if needed."

Mathias fell asleep, lulled by the pleasant feeling that he had obtained of this kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Lady Awa

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 6 : Lady Awa

A new day began, the sun shows his face gray, nobody in the streets of Soulaires. The weather worsened, the seasons was disordered. The devil and his demons have invaded the world and their power grew by the minute and they were more numerous. Mathias woke slowly, his body him was a little sore, but his wound was healed. beside the bed, Awa was sitting on a chair and reading a book.

(Awa): "Did you sleep well?"

(Mathias): "Yes thank you, your healing power is very well, but I'm still a little sore."

Mathias saw that Awa read his book of monsters in his hand. It was a book that Mathias appreciated.

(Mathias): "Did you read it?"

(Awa): "Yes and I liked it. All these monsters, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky ... I know this sounds crazy but they do exist, I've met."

Mathias had trouble believing it. All these monsters, was for real.

(Awa): "Freddy Krueger is a good friend of Mr. Lordi. I met in Springwood. Initially, it did not inspire confidence, but I noticed that he could introduce in the dreams of humans and not those monsters like us. Jason, is located in Crystal lake or he continues to kill humans who venture into its territory. "

(Mathias): "And Chucky?"

(Awa): "Well, we met him when he tried to possessed a little boy named Andy. Mr. Lordi offered him immortality in exchange, he would promise not to kill anyone. He accepted it in . And now lives in the dimension of dolls, or it he create a population of dolls like him. "

Mathias was amazed by this story. But one question burned his lips.

(Mathias): "Awa let me know if you're born monster or if you were human before."

(Awa): "I was born human in 1779 in Britain. I belonged to a noble family. A day, I started to realize that I possessed telekinetic powers. To 23 years I fell in love with a man named John Heart, with whom I was fiancee. later, I learned that he was cheating on me with another, I became enraged and I killed him by strangling with a drap. I also learned to detach my mind from my body. unfortunately, a priest had discovered my powers, considering myself as a witch, he impaled my body and it was buried. I was no longer a spectrum condemned to wander for eternity. Pendants of years, I traveled through Europe. then one day I decided to return to my body. Unfortunately the weather had was right of my body, which explains my current state. One day I learned that my father, in a fit of rage, killed my mother. I found him and I killed him. Then I went to Prague, this is where I met Mr. Lordi. He seen in me great abilities, he offered me an alliance and I accepted. That's how I became a member of the Brotherhood of Lordi. "

Mathias was fascinated by this story.

(Mathias): "Before I met you, I had tried several times to prove the existence of monsters but I always failed miserably."

Awa took her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

(Awa): "Now, you have an infallible proof."

They stood for a moment without saying anything, to look into his eyes. It's Mathias who spoke first.

(Mathias): "What are you going t happen when this is over?"

(Awa): "Well, you have a choice: either we will withdraw the powers of the Ghost Rider and you to find a normal life or we will let them and you can stay with us."

Another question burn the lips Mathias.

(Mathias): "There had to others who have had the same problem as me?"

(Awa): "Some of them. The last time it was 150 years ago, in a small town in the American West. His name was Carter Slade, he was a outlaw out there, feared by all but eager money. and one day to because of greed, he found himself in prison. he was to be hanged the next day, at dawn. During the night, a stranger appeared to him and offered him freedom in exchange for a contract. Slade was unable to say no and he's became Ghost Rider. During the years, he at voyage to the American West in chasing the souls of the living to send them to hell. Someday, we will have appeared, and we explained the true intentions of the devil to take control of this world. Slade Carter became enraged and went looking for the devil. When he found a terrible battle is committed between Slade and the devil. but ultimately, the devil managed to defeat Slade. it is said that his body would be buried somewhere in the desert of the American West, but nobody has found. Some argue that it is still alive somewhere. "

Mathias was amazed by this story. Ox entered the room.

(Ox): "Come, Mr. Lordi to feeling something serious."

They went down to the living room, Mr. Lordi was sitting on a chair.

(Mathias): "What's going on?"

(Mr. Lordi): "The devil to sent his warriors in Finland, they will try to kill Sarah."

(Mathias): "Who is Sarah?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It's a girl we met a few years ago. She has incredible gifts. We became friends with her, and she even joined the group. She is currently a hospital because she is very sick. "

(Ox): "Let's go right away."

Mathias felt too weak to accompany them. Awa decided to stay with him.

(Mr. Lordi): "We will return as soon as possible."

And they entered the vortex towards Finland. Mathias sits on the couch and Awa remained to take care of him.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Carter Slade

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 7 : Carter Slade

Mathias and Awa are remained to Soulaires while Mr. Lordi and the others had gone to Finland to save Sarah from the clutches of demons. Awa was reading a book, Mathias could not help but feel guilty.

(Mathias): "I'm tired, I'm hurt and because of that, I slowed down your mission."

(Awa): "You do not have worry, what you did was very brave. You must not blame yourself."

Awa seemed pensive, she was worried.

(Awa): "By cons, we are not enough. He must one more member in the group so that we can be strong enough against the army of Satan."

Mathias had an idea and he thought: Carter Slade. Mathias grabbed his computer and searched the internet for information about Carter Slade. According to what was written, Carter Slade would was noticed a few years ago, in a forest in the south of France. He had to move there to hide himself to escape to the devil and his demons. Mathias stood up and took the hand of Awa.

(Mathias): "It is time to go see our new friend."

They left outside, Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider and whistled. His motorcycle left the garage alone and he transformed again in motorcycle of hell. He sat above but Awa hesitated. Ghost Rider held out his hand to her.

(Ghost Rider): "Come with me, you have nothing to fear."

She sits behind him and grabbed his hands around her waist. He started and went at full speed. The motorcycle was traveling at more than 400km / h. Awa hold good.

They crossed the country in an hour, and then they finally arrived near the forest or lived Carter Slade. They alighted from the motorcycle and are entered the property. Around them, a cemetery extended over several meters. There were graves everywhere. Among the graves, a small wooden hut. They threw a look inside but there was nobody. A voice was heard behind them.

(Carter Slade): "Can I help you?"

They turned and saw a man a few meters in front of them. He was about sixty years and was dressed like a cowboy. It was Carter Slade.

(Carter Slade): "Lady Awa, I am delighted to see you."

(Awa): "Carter Slade! But you should be dead since all these years."

Carter Slade chuckled, but not mocking.

(Carter Slade): "It's the Ghost Rider who keeps me alive. He is always in me."

(Mathias): "What happened to you during that time?"

The man put his shovel on the ground and sipped in a small bottle, and the pose on a grave.

(Carter Slade): "I give everything in my fight against the devil, but this manure managed to beat me. He has sent me into the bowels of hell for that my soul burn for eternity. but I managed to escape, I was weakened and lost., so I decide to come and live here, in the middle of nowhere, away from all these things. "

(Awa): "You are aware of what is happening right now?"

(Carter Slade): "The war against Hell? Course I am aware and I know why you came, you want to offer me to take part."

(Mathias): "Please Carter, if you do not react quickly, this world is doomed."

Carter Slade picked up his shovel.

(Carter Slade): "I'm sorry but I can not help you, it is not my age. You're the Ghost Rider now is for you to take things in hand."

There was a dead silence. Carter Slade had made his decision. Mathias and Awa are remounted on the motorcycle and getting ready to leave but Carter Slade spoke to them.

(Carter Slade): "I do not know what will happen, but I wish you good luck and Awa ... I'm glad you've found your perfect connection."

How had he guessed for them? Mathias it' himself asked. Then he transformed himself again and they returned to Soulaires. Carter Slade watched them on the road. He was thoughtful and started doubting his decision.

Ghost Rider and Awa are returned to Soulaires in a very short time. When they entered the house, the others were back and waited.

(Mr. Lordi): "Where were you go?"

(Mathias): "We went see Carter Slade for offer him to join us but he refused."

(Amen) "Carter Slade's alive?"

Mathias nodded. Mr. Lordi was not surprised.

(Mr. Lordi): "Carter Slade is a man of honor. But if he decided not to fight, we do not force him. It's his choice, and we respect it."

(Awa): "In fact, or is Sarah?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We've saved just in time, the demons were going to take him to hell, but we arrived and we successful. We sent it to the temple of the in Lapland, where she will be safe. "

Lordi and Mathias are returned back to think of a way to stop the devil and his demons. The time of the final battle approaching.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. Satanic Ritual

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 8 : Satanic Ritual

It was 20 hours, at night and the cold have settled out. Inside the house of Mathias, the group gathers to watch television for information.

(Presenter): "In the north of France, a young woman practicing magic, was removed a few hours ago at his home the witnesses said they saw men dressed in black hooded cloaks and carrying torches. enter her and dragged her into the forest. the police searched the area but no traces of the men and the woman. they do not even know if she is still alive at the time it is. "

Mr. Lordi turned off the TV and stood up.

(Mr. Lordi): "Two of enter we must go to save I think two will be enough to defeat these men.".

Mathias and Awa have proposed, after all, they had missed the last mission. The rest of the group accepted.

(Mathias): "We'll take my motorcycle."

They went into the garage and once again, Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider. They climbed on the bike and set off at full speed. The rest of the group watched the away. Kita turned to Ox.

(Kita): "Do you think they will get there together?"

(Ox): "They are a perfect connection This makes them even stronger together.".

The couple rushed to the north of France. On reaching the village or the tragedy happened, people started screaming when they saw the two monsters have arrived on their infernal motorcycle. A police officer drew his weapon and tried to shoot but Ghost Rider made melted his gun just by looking.

(Ghost Rider): "Calm down, we mean you no harm, we are here for the woman who has been kidnapped."

(Policeman): "We searched in the area but we have not found a trace No, nothing.".

(Awa): "You have done your best, we will search with our turn."

They left the motorcycle and went off into the forest. For several hours, they walked without stopping, taking care at the slightest noise. An owl flew and is passed directly above them. Then they came to a wood cabin, a little larger than that of Carter Slade. The light shone through the windows. Ghost Rider and Awa came discreetly, it's probably the den of men who had abducted the girl. Ghost Rider smashed the door with his fist, expecting to find the men in front of him but there was none. A wooden table was in the middle of the room, on the side of a chair and the ropes on the floor.

(Awa): "The young woman was tied to the chair and then they have taken."

They noticed a black banner, hanging above the fireplace. There was a red pentagram on top.

(Ghost Rider): "of Satanists."

Then out of the cabin, they heard plaintive cries a little further. It was a woman's voice. They went there. They approached by hiding behind trees. Before them, to a dozen meters, the young woman was tied to a pole. At his feet, the men deposited the wood and gasoline. They had drawn a pentagram around the post. A satanic ritual! One of the men, carrying a flaming torch, walked toward the young woman.

(Satanist): "May the soul of this witch burn for eternity in the flames of hell."

Awa whispered to Ghost Rider.

(Awa): "Poor woman, she will be burned alive."

(Ghost Rider): "Not if I stopped them."

He took his infernal chain and the threw on a the Satanists. The chain has wrapped around his body and he was disintegrated. Awa uses the telekinetically for lifted a rock and sent to the head of a Satanist. The satanists took have knives but Ghost Rider bring up a wall of fire in front of him to prevent them from approaching. The men were frightened and fled through the forest. Their leader was alone now.

(Satanist): "Come , of loose band!"

When he turned, Ghost Rider was in front of him. The man screamed of terror and the Ghost Rider grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

(Ghost Rider): "Now, look me in the eye."

(Satanist): "NO!

(Ghost Rider): "Your soul is stained with the blood of innocents Feel their pain.".

And Ghost Rider began his atoning look. The man screamed of terror and his eyes were burned in two seconds. He collapsed to the ground, dead. The woman had not at all afraid, on the contrary, she was thrilled.

Awa untied the woman.

(Lina) "Thank you ma'am, I owe you the life I think I recognize you.".

(Awa): "I am Lady Awa, a member of the brotherhood of Lordi."

(Lina): "So you are real, I've never doubted it."

The young woman turned to Ghost Rider.

(Awa): "I guess you recognize him?"

(Lina) "Who does not know the Ghost Rider, monster the hunter of souls But normally it is supposed to serve the devil.".

(Ghost Rider): "This wretch has played with me he is not my master, but my enemy But in fact, what do these men you want.?"

(Lina): "Well, I'm interested in the magic I practice since the age of 5 I developed telepathic abilities and I know healing spells I was always against it Satanism and the devil. and a few days ago, I received a threatening letter telling me to join the ranks of devil worshipers or I would undergo the consequences, and of course, I refused. "

(Awa): "And these men wanted to finish with you."

The young woman nodded. They took her back to his village, the police took over and took him to the police for formalities. An inspector came to the monsters.

(Inspector): "Have often said that the monsters are bad, but I realize that this is wrong."

(Awa): "These are the demons that are bad They have no mercy and not known remorse."

The inspector thanked both monsters and returned with his men.

(Ghost Rider): 'We can start from Soulaires ".

They went up on the bike and departed to Soulaires. During the trip, the sky began to blush.

(Awa). "The power of the devil is more potent it will not be long before it launches major offensive."

(Ghost Rider): "We will be there to greet him and for send him back where he came from."

The couple went on his way while watching the sky which became more and more red.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	9. A Friends in Need

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 9 : A Friends in Need

Ghost Rider and Awa have continued to roll toward Soulaires. Their attempt to convince Carter Slade has failed. The sun began to rise when they reached the village. Then when they arrived, they realized that something was wrong.

The door had was destroyed, as if someone had entered inside. They rushed inside. The house had been ransacked and on the soil, a death demon. And no sign of the others.

(Awa): "They came here a. Where are the others?"

A groan of pain was heard, Mr. Lordi lying on the ground. He was hit in the head. They helped him to his feet.

(Mathias): "Mr. Lordi, it's okay?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It's okay .During your absence, the devil came with his demons. They attacked us by surprise. We fought but I was hit from behind and I lost consciousness. I think it 'the devil who hit me. "

Another monster appeared from under a pile of debris, it's Ox. He rubbed his head and stood up painfully.

(Awa): "Ox, are you okay?"

(Ox): "Yes, I was trying to fight the devil, but he cast a spell over me and the ceiling fell on my head. Fortunately, I have the solid skull."

(Mathias): "Or have passed and Kita and Amen?"

(Ox): "They them have take away in the dimension prohibited. this Dimension is wild and hostile."

When they resumed their forces, Mr. Lordi pulled out his ax.

(Mr. Lordi): "It is time for the cons-attack. We will seek our friends."

He opened a portal to the dimension prohibited. Within seconds, they found themselves in the middle of a swamp. A dark and sinister swamp.

(Mr. Lordi): "The Forbidden Dimension is a huge swamp, infested with fierce creatures."

Vegetation was dense enough and there was a musty smell. The water was muddy and greenish. Mathias had hard to believe that something could live in there. He approached the edge and a monstrous fish jumped out of the water. Mathias grabbed him by the throat. The fish measured 1 meter 50, it was gray with spikes on the back, the bulging eyes and the teeth in sabers forms. The fish began snapping jaws trying to bite Mathias but it broke the neck fish before throw it into the water. Other creatures hidden in the water, threw themselves on the floating body of the fish and he was shredded. Of creatures resembling a cross between fish and reptiles. Some were large, others small.

(Mathias):"This dimension is very hostile."

(Mr. Lordi):"She is not called the dimension prohibited for nothing."

They continued their way through marshes. of strange insects flying above the tall grass. Later, they came to a clearing. few meters, to Kita and Amen were chained and the Devil stood next to them with many demons.

(Mr. Lordi): "Release our friends immediately."

(Devil): "I do get the orders of person."

Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider and launched his infernal chain for destroy chains of Kita and Amen. They managed to free themselves. The devil sent his demons to attack.

(Devil): "Kill!"

And he disappeared in smoke, leaving his henchmen to do the dirty work.

Mr. Lordi threw his ax who cut the head of a demon in the process. Ox charged and kills the demons on its way. Awa pushed his screech that paralyzed the demons. Ghost Rider could then kill them with his infernal chain. Kita threw himself on one of them and tore him in the chest with his fangs. The demon howled in pain and he died. To finish with the remaining demons, Amen at created a tornado of sand and at swallowed the demons which were reduced in dust. The group had again won a battle against the demons.

(Amen): "I'm sorry, because of us, we were all in danger."

Mr. Lordi patted the shoulder of Amen.

(Mr. Lordi): "It is nobody's fault. We are not Invulnerable and we know it. This could happen to any of us."

Amen and Kita are reassured after these words.

(Mr. Lordi): "We have to go to Helsinki, Finland, I'm sure that's where the devil will launch its final assault."

(Mathias): "Go ahead, Awa and me we will keep trying to convince Carter and Slade of join us."

(Mr. Lordi): "We can not force someone to fight."

(Awa): "But in his heart, Carter Slade has only one desire: fight the devil. Because in his head, he feels he is not up to par, but I know that it is.

Mr. Lordi has reflected and finally accepted the proposal.

(Mr. Lordi): "Find Carter Slade and try to convince him you have are two days before the final battle, made the quickly."

He opened a vortex to Helsinki and he went with Ox, Kita and Amen. Mathias and Awa are remained for find Carter Slade and convince him to fight with them against the devil and his army. They took the motorcycle to go see their friend. This time, they must absolutely the convince, at any price. The army of the demons was soon ready. In very little time, she would a offensive to destroy humanity all full.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. The Decision

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 10 : The Decision

The storm approached, soon, the final battle for the survival of the earth would begin. Mr. Lordi, accompanied by Amen, Ox and Kita, had warned the population of the city of of attack of the demons who would take place. Residents had evacuated the city. On the market place, Lordi awaiting the return of and Awa Mathias and perhaps Carter Slade.

(Kita): "Let's hope they succeed. '

(Mr. Lordi): " do not worry, I know they will succeed."

Above Helsinki, the sky darkened more. The sun was hidden by black clouds. The power of the devil was great and dangerous.

In hell, the devil's troops were preparing to fight. The demons were equipped with helmets and armor made of metal. They took their weapons and themselves are put in place. The army was huge, there were at least five thousand demons, ready to fight. The devil came before his troops and addressed them.

(Devil): "In a short time, we will begin the invasion of the earth. You know neither fear nor pity. You're go eat human flesh!

On hearing these words, the demons brandished their weapons in the air and roared with pleasure.

(Devil): "The victory is imminent!"

He raised his scepter in the air and his troops have cheered and screamed. Some demons have roared and themselves hit their chest.

Meanwhile, Mathias and Awa are returned to earth for to hit the road toward Carter Slade. They spun at full speed on a deserted road. When they reached the forest, they felt the negative vibes in the atmosphere, a demon was somewhere in the vicinity.

They walk beside a small lake, the couple felt watched by something baleful. The water was calm but inspired anxiety Mathias. Without warning, a demon emerges from the water, grabbed Mathias and prevails underwater. Awa had no time to react.

(Awa): "MATHIAS!"

Too late, he was dragged under water. The aquatic demon had caught to the throat for drown him. Mathias struggled with all his might, but the demon was stronger. The demon smiled sadistically seeing his victim struggled.

Then the eyes of Mathias themselves filled with flames. The attitude of the demon at changed immediately.

Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider and grabbed the demon.

(Ghost Rider): "Bitch, I'll send you back to hell."

of Flames burst forth from the hands of Ghost Rider and have wrapped the demon. The water began to boil. Surrounded by bubbles and flames, the demon screamed in pain and was disintegrated. Awa was concerned, she scanned the water in search of Mathias. He eventually exit the water, she helped him wind back to shore. Mathias took his human form.

(Awa): "What was that?"

(Mathias): "A demon aquatic, but I managed to the destroy it in its own element."

They resumed their journey to the house of Carter Slade. Upon arriving, they cast a look inside the cabin. Carter Slade sat at a table and eat a piece. When they entered, he was not surprised to see them, on the contrary he expected them.

(Carter Slade): "I knew you would return."

(Mathias): "Carter, demons are walking towards Helsinki they will to launch their invasion. We need you to repel them. You know these demons."

Carter Slade lowered his head and stared at the table. He had a Thoughtful look and sad.

(Carter Slade): "I know too well. I saw with my own eyes what they did to the humans. The Cries and tears. It was really awful. I spend nights white me wondering how to no save the persons endure these tortures vile. "

Awa took the hat Carter Slade, hung on a coat hanger and held it out.

(Awa): "You have the opportunity to atone for the sins you have committed. This is the perfect time to make a decision."

Carter Slade continued to fix his hat, then he looked at Mathias and Awa. They were confident in their decision.

He took his hat and put it on his head. He had a determined look.

(Carter Slade): "I am ready for a last battle. Allons-y."

Mathias and Awa were delighted of response. Returning to the bike, Mathias transformed into Ghost Rider on his motorcycle and went with Awa. Then he turned to Carter.

(Ghost Rider): "You have a way of transportation?"

Carter Slade smirked and turned back to the road. He hissed. The Neighing of a horse was heard in the thick fog. And then a black horse came out. The horse of Carter Slade was also still alive. Slade mounted his horse and transformed into Ghost Rider, too. But a horse was slower than a motorcycle.

(Ghost Rider): "You'll arrived to follow?"

The ordinary horse has transformed into horse of hell. His eyes were burning and his clogs were on fire.

(Carter Slade): "Do not worry, I will not lose you."

Awa and Mathias were impressed.

(Ghost Rider): "Then let's go."

And the great crossing began. The trio headed to straight to Helsinki, The horse of Carter Slade was as fast as the motorcycle of Mathias. They were side by side and went on their way. They crossed the entire regions under the eyes stunned people. Along the way, they killed some demons who tried to penetrate on earth. In a short time they reach Helsinki for the final battle.

The sky was getting very dark.

(Carter Slade): "That will start soon."

(Awa): "Let's hurry, the others waiting for us."

and they headed to the city, more determined than ever.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	11. The Battle Begins

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 11 : The Battle Begins

The time had come. In a few moments, Helsinki, capital of Finland, became the latest battleground in the war of hell. The residents had evacuated the city. The streets were deserted and the buildings too. In the streets, there was not even a cat. Nothing. On the market place, Mr. Lordi and the others expected the return of their friends. Ox and Kita was sat and waiting. Amen meditated calmly and Mr. Lordi did not quits the road of eyes. The silence was broken by the sound of a motorcycle. A smile loomed on the face of Mr. Lordi.

(Mr. Lordi): "They're coming!"

the Others are approached to see. Two figures inflamed approached more and more. A motorbike and a horse. When they arrived, the others joined them immediately.

(Mr. Lordi): "I'm glad to see you all."

Then he turned to Carter Slade.

(Mr. Lordi):"Hi to you, Carter Slade. It's been years since we you had seen."

The cowboy made a salvation with his hat.

(Carter Slade): "I'm happy to see you Mr. Lordi, as well as any others."

(Ghost Rider): "We have no time to celebrate. Watching."

The group turned to the main street, at the other end, a vortex began to form.

(Mr. Lordi): "They're here!"

They put themselves in position for the battle. Ox prepared to load. Carter Slade pulled his guns from his belt. Mr. Lordi prepared his ax. Awa turned to Ghost Rider.

(Awa): "Take my hands. I have an idea."

They focused and a army of spirits is appeared.

(Awa): "It is the spirit warriors, they will help us in this battle."

(Ox): "Perfect in this battle, all the reinforcements would be welcome."

When the vortex was fully formed, the first demons began to emerge.

Ghost Rider and Awa have took their hands and have looked into his eyes, as if wish good luck. They kissed, to bring good luck. The Disquiet read himself on their faces, each was afraid of losing each other during the battle.

The army of demons coming toward in the place. Hundreds of demons are came to the group. The devil led the army.

He got on a truck that was on the road and ordered his troops to stop. The Demons, roaring with anger, waiting for their master's orders. The devil spoke to Lordi.

(Devil): "This is your last chance, monsters. I offer two choices: You fight and each of you will die or you go and I grant you a quick death and painless."

Mr. Lordi walked a few steps.

(Mr. Lordi): "We prefer to fight and die, if necessary, rather than leaving this world in your hands."

(Devil): "Wrong answer!"

And he snapped his fingers. The army of demons instructed towards place. Hundreds of warriors bore down roaring with anger.

Mr. Lordi turned to his friends and brandished his ax in the air.

(Mr. Lordi): "My friends, the moment of truth has arrived. We will fight for the survival of an entire world. Send back these things in hell!"

The group gave a war cry.

(Lordi): "HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!"

The demons approached more and more. Mr. Lordi was point his ax at them.

(Mr. Lordi): "TO ATTACK!"

and the group charged. The two armies were approaching each other. And finally, it was the shock.

Mr. Lordi was the first to jump into the fray with his ax, he cut the head of three demons in one fell swoop. Ox charged and knocked all demons in its path. Kita himself on thrown out demons and began to shred with this claws and fangs. Carter Slade, still on his horse, took out his guns and started to pull on the demons head. Minds warriors rushed over demons and joined battle. Ghost Rider made his way into the enemy ranks with his motorcycle and began to kill demons with his infernal chain. Amen invoked a tornado of sand that swallowed twenty demons. Awa used telekinesis to lift cars and sent on the demons who were crushed.

The devil watched the battle from his position back.

(Devil): "They defend well but it will avail them nothing."

The battle raged. Carter Slade used his horse for knock to the kicking demons, while continuing to shoot with his guns. Ghost Rider created a wall of fire that burned an entire row of demons.

Mr. Lordi was surrounded by a force field who decays all the demons who tried to approach. Ox lifted a car above his head and crushed a group of demons. Amen picked up a sword of demons and began to cut into pieces. Awa pushed her strident scream, which was so powerful that it swept a group of demons who stood before she.

She turned to Ghost Rider, which continued to kill demons.

(Awa): "Mathias, are you okay?"

(Ghost Rider): "For the moment I hold out."

Kita pounced on a group of demons and devoured the head of one of them. His mouth was filled with the blood of demons. Kita roared and began to massacre them.

The demons kept coming by waves but The group fought the best he could.

The group was rallied in a circle, while continuing to repel the attackers increasingly numerous. Amen turned to Mr. Lordi.

(Amen) "Mr. Lordi, you must do something, we will not be able to stand for long."

Mr. Lordi decided to finish him. He concentrated and struck the ground with all his strength with his ax. A shock wave occurred and swept the army of demons. When she vanished, all the demons were on the ground, deads.

(Ghost Rider): "Great job Mr. Lordi."

(Mr. Lordi): "Thank you. Now we must find the devil."

A cry was heard. the cry of Awa. They turned and saw that the devil had grabbed her by the neck and had put a knife to her throat. Ghost Rider roared in anger.

(Ghost Rider) "Set free here now, or I'll tear out your head!"

(Demon): "If you take a step, I kill him , I warn you, I would not hesitate."

Ghost Rider tried to stay calm, the slightest movement too sudden, and the devil would killed Awa under his eyes and he did not particularly want.

(Devil): "You destroyed my army. I'll have to wait years before they can recreate a greater. But never mind, this lovely lady will come with me as hostage."

He recoiled using Awa using as a shield. The Others were ready to attack. A monstrous machine appeared behind the devil. He opened the back door and put Awa in the machine. He has handcuffed while watching the others. Then he went into the booth and stuck his head out the window.

(Devil): "Bye Bye!"

And the craft started at full speed and went north. Ghost Rider seething rage.

(Ghost Rider): "We must pursue them."

(Kita): "And I know how to."

They turned and saw Kita with five motorcycles he had found in the street. With these powers, the Ghost Rider transformed the motorcycles into motorcycle from hell, like hers. Carter Slade, is remained on his horse.

(Mr. Lordi): "Let's go!"

And they went in pursuit of the devil.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. It's all Over

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 11 : It's all Over

The landscape of Finland is turned red, like the sky . Some animals found himself outside their burrows. Despite the cold, extreme heat is settled in the country. The Brotherhood of Lordi, standing on motorbikes from hell, had gone in pursuit of the devil who kidnapped Awa. Mr. Lordi saw smoke on the horizon.

(Mr. Lordi): "They are there, I see them."

The horrible machine of the devil continued his race, escorted by several vehicles piloted by demons. Kita approached and pulled a gun out of his planet. A kind of crossbow. He shoot a huge arrow on the pilot who collapsed at the wheel of the vehicle. The vehicle began to fishtail, left the road and crashed in a ravine.

(Kita): "And of one!"

Kita is really amused, he really loved it.

The group approached more the devil. Ghost Rider dropped his motorcycle and jumped on board a escort. He killed the driver and took his place. The others quickly joined. The devil looked behind him to see their progress. Awa, always sitting in the back, and trying somehow to get rid of her handcuffs. Amen and Ox have jumped aboard another escort and orders. Mr. Lordi and Kita have continued the pursuit with their motorcycles.

Mr. Lordi pulled out his ax and to the sent in the wheels of the last escort. The machine to fact a barrel and exploded. A whirlwind of fire is mounted several meters and a few pieces of scrap landed on the ground. Unfortunately the motorcycle of Kita was affected by the explosion. She began to fall piece by piece. Amen and Ox approached the vehicle to him and waved of mounting.

Kita is mounted immediately, just in time to see his motorcycle exploded seconds later. Suddenly, a roar mechanical sounded . Mr. Lordi looked over his shoulder. Of Demons came on motorcycles and have shot with crossbows.

(Mr. Lordi): "The devil sent to the reinforcements."

Amen created a tornado of sand and sent on the demons. Half of them were swept away. Others continued the pursuit. Ox noticed to barrels at the rear of the vehicle. It took one and threw it on the road. A black liquid gushes. The Motorcycles that rolled over, have slipped and are fell on the low side. But one of the demons, who seemed to be the leader, managed to jump over the puddle of liquid. He dropped his motorcycle and jumped on the escort or Ghost Rider was.

(Demon): "I'll teach you to betray your people, Ghost Rider."

The demon threw himself on Ghost Rider and to the pinned against the dashboard.

(Demon): "I can not believe that the group of Lordi chose a man like you to help them. You ever made me fear, Ghost Rider."

Ghost Rider resumed his strengths and grabbed the monster by the throat, and then he made his atoning look.

(Ghost Rider): "I'M NOT WEAK!"

The look atoning made her work, the monster found himself mesmerized and his soul is burned. Ghost Rider got rid of the body by throwing it on the road.

Ghost Rider accelerate to find himself just off the devil. Ghost Rider jump at the rear of the machine. Awa was there, seated and handcuffed. He broke the handcuffs and took her in his arms. The devil to watched behind him.

(Devil): "NO!"

Ghost Rider jumped with Awa escort in his arms, in the escort, he took his infernal chain and struck one of the wheels. The Wheel exploded and the vehicle made a huge barrel before crashing down the road. The others members of the group arrived.

(Mr. Lordi): "Awa, thou hast nothing?"

(Awa): it's okay. I'm fine. "

The group went to the carcass of the vehicle. It was crumbling.

The devil crawling on the ground, he was seriously wounded in the legs. A few meters away, was his scepter. When the devil was going to take him a foot crushed his hand. He looked up and saw that the Ghost Rider looked him aggressively.

(Ghost Rider): "You would have never attack the girl that i like."

He took the scepter in his hands. Ox and Kita have grabbed the devil by the arms to raise it. Mr. Lordi opened a portal to the dimensional prison. They put the devil in front. Awa put themselves in front of him.

(Awa): "Returns from where you came from!"

And she pushed her scream strident that threw the devil in the vortex and it's closed instantly.

The calm returned little by little, the nightmare ended. It was all over. the land was saved from the destruction.

(Mr. Lordi): "Ghost Rider, you can destroy the scepter. Without him, the devil will remain powerless for all eternity.

Ghost Rider concentrated all its power and smashed the scepter on the ground. There was one a huge flash and the scepter broke to pieces in an instant.

The group turned to Carter Slade, he had taken human form and looked at the sky. When they saw his eyes, they knew it was over.

(Carter Slade): "This is the end of the adventure for me. I have all Give. I expected to be able to transform myself one last time and I was waiting for this opportunity. God knows I've made a lot of errors in the past, I hope that when I get up there, he will forgive me. "

(Mathias): "I am sure, you have redeemed your sins. You can rest in peace. Thanks for your help."

Carter Slade smiled and made a final salvation.

(Carter Slade): "... No thank you."

And he and his horse are fell into dust, caught up by time. It was the glorious end of a misunderstood hero of all: Carter Slade, The outlaw.

The group went to the temple of Lapland or Mr. Lordi wrote in a grimoire, this happened during the war.

Once he had finished, Mr. Lordi opened a large trunk and put it spellbook. Then he closed and locked with chains and padlock indestructible. When he had finished, he turned to the others.

(Mr. Lordi): "This day will be remembered as the one where we saved a world from destruction and the devil was definitely destroyed."

The group, including Mathias raised his fist in the air for a final battle cry.

(Brotherhood of Lordi): "HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!"

Later Awa came to see Mathias who sat gazing at the wall of portraits.

(Awa): "It is time. He Going to have you give us your answer: if you stay with us or we'll give back your normal form and you resume your old life as if it had not happened."

Mathias turned to Awa with a worried look.

(Mathias): "How does it as if it had not happened?"

(Awa): "If you choose to resume human form, we will meet again never. A monster and a human can not live together if they are not part of the same world."

(Mathias): "That means that if I go, I never see you again."

Awa nod his head slowly. She put her hand against the heart of Mathias and spoke with a sad voice.

(Awa): "It is up to you to decide."

Then she left, tears rolled down his cheeks. Mathias, filled with remorse, continued to contemplate the wall of portraits.

Moments later, he arrived in the boardroom. Mr. Lordi was at the end of the room. Other monsters stood on the side, motionless.

Mathias walked in fear. He had made his choice, but was it good the good?

(Mr. Lordi): "Mathias, you made us a great service in helping us against the devil. Now, he will remain a difficult choice: Stay or Go? What is your answer?"

Mathias look Awa in his eyes, he could see the concern in his eyes.

(Mathias): "I thought long and hard before I lived alone, and when I walked into your world, I found a person different from others. Soon as we saw each other, it was like a blow to Lightning. ... So my answer is yes, I am with you. I would use the powers of the Ghost Rider to fight by your side. "

Awa smiled and Mathias tighten in his arms. Whole group was delighted.

(Awa): "I was sure you'd be the right choice."

Mr. Lordi raised his ax in the air.

(Mr. Lordi): "As an the Lord of monster, I declare, a member of the Brotherhood of Lordi."

A portrait of Ghost Rider was placed on the wall, among the others. He became one of them.

A few days later, the Brotherhood had completely erased the memories of mankind, nobody remembered the war that broke out before. Mathias, came once more to his house to collect some business. Mr. Lordi was with him.

(Mr. Lordi): "You know where you are going to you install at least?"

(Mathias): "Yes, I know. I told her and she waits for me."

Mr. Lordi to guess who it was about.

(Mr. Lordi): "I want you to live happy together, you are members of the brotherhood and my dearest friends. I hope your happy life. Goodbye Mathias.

(Mathias): "Goodbye, Mr. Lordi and thank you."

A vortex opened and Mr. Lordi entered inside. The vortex disappeared immediately.

After gathering his things, Ghost Rider teleported himself to the manor of Paysant. When he entered, Awa stood upstairs.

(Awa): "I was expecting you."

They both went into the bedroom.

(Awa): "You can put your affairs here."

They both sat on the bed. They stared for long minutes without saying anything. Mathias took his human form.

(Mathias): "A new life awaits me now, I will have to getting used."

(Awa): "You'll soon get used you."

And she kissed him on the mouth again. The kiss lasted longer than the others.

(Mathias): "Is it really you my perfect connection. I always knew that the woman I wanted ... was unique."

Awa reddened. They sat on the bed staring at the moon slowly disappeared behind the trees. Peace was finally back in the world of men ... and monsters.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	13. The arockalypse

Ghost Rider and Lordi

Chapter 13 : The Arockalypse

It's finish. The devil had died. The army of demons was defeated.

The war was avoided, the earth was saved from destruction. People everywhere were celebrating the victory of the monsters over the demons .

As the threat was removed, Lordi members are returned their occupations.

Awa is returned in its manor. She reading a book and Mr. Lordi arrives for to view.

(Mr. Lordi): "Hello Awa, how are you?"

(Awa): "I'm very well, thank you."

(Mr. Lordi): "In fact, or is Mathias?"

(Awa): "He returned on to earth to buy a few trinkets. He Should come back in an hour or two."

On earth, Savigny le Temple, France, Mathias felt a bit like an outsider. It was a year that he passed from one world to another. He went to a store. He walked the streets of the city in silence. the people around him, seemed to be a different species for him. He sits on a bench in a park and watched children play ball. A child send to the ball in a tree unintentionally.

(Child): "Oh, this is smart, because we can't be the retrieved."

Mathias climbed the tree without difficulty and took the ball. He gave back to the children.

(Mathias): "Hold children."

(Child): "Thank you, sir."

And they returned to play ball. A question disturbance Mathias. A child. With Awa. Was it possible?

Mathias did not want to rush things, he would have 20 years old, he still had time.

Leaving the park, Mathias is passed before a concert hall and heard two men discuss them.

(Male): "This is a disaster, the Hard Rock band that would play tonight can not come, we will have to cancel the concert."

Mathias has a pretty crazy idea. He introduced himself to the two men and talked with them. When he returned to the manor, he asked to Awa warn the others and that it was urgent.

When Ox, Amen, Mr. Lordi and Kita were there, he told them his plan.

(Mathias): "A Savigny le Temple, a concert is organized, unfortunately the group that would play can not come, so I said, we could replace them for this concert."

The idea surprised the monsters. Mr. Lordi spoke.

(Mr. Lordi): "It is a strange idea but I like it. I agree."

Everyone was in agreement. All the afternoon, they wrote songs. Ten in total. The song titles were:

-Bringing Back the Balls to Rock

-Devil is a Loser

-The Kids Who Wanna Play with the Dead

-Blood Red Sandman

-It Snows in Hell

-Who's Your Daddy?

Supermonstars-

-Beast Loose in Paradise

-Would you love a Monsterman?

-Hard Rock Hallelujah

Then, they chose what instruments they were playing.

(Awa): "I'm doing well on a piano. I'll do the Keyboards."

(Amen) "And I take of the guitar."

(Ox): "I would do the bass."

(Kita): "I'm in charge of the battery. I love Typing ."

(Mr. Lordi): "As for me, I'll do the singing. And you Mathias, what instrument you play?"

(Mathias): "Well I play bass, but I'm not good enough, I will observe you from the public."

The night of the concert, the monsters are came to the lodge of artists. A watchman guarding the entrance. He was astonished when he saw the group arrived.

(Vigil): "Uh ... you're the group ... Lordi?"

(Mr. Lordi): "Yes that's us."

(Vigil): "And the young man, he is with you?"

Awa took the hand of Mathias.

(Awa): "This is my boyfriend, he came to applaud us."

Mathias blushed in hearing this. The Vigil looked at them for a few seconds.

(Vigil): "Ok you can enter, and in fact, your costumes, they are really well done."

(Ox): "Thank you."

Behind the curtain, Lordi to was preparing for the concert. Amen throw glanced behind the curtain. There was a huge crowd.

(Amen): "There is the world that awaits us."

Mathias to stressed like crazy. He hoped that it goes well. Awa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

(Awa): "Do not worry, it's okay."

Each member of the group set up and the curtain rose. The crowd applauds the group, many were impressed with the look of the group. Mr. Lordi took the microphone near his mouth.

(Mr. Lordi): "Good Evening humans, we are Lordi, welcome ... in The Arockalypse !"

And they started with the first song: Bringing Back the Balls to Rock. Kita to hit the battery, Awa began to play with the keyboard, Amen and Ox pinching the strings of their instruments. Mr. Lordi began to sing with a deep voice and melodic. Mathias had been in the crowd at the front row with his camcorder and filmed. The songs are chained, the crowd went wild. In Blood Red Sandman, Mr. Lordi took a chainsaw and waved to the public. In the song, Devil is a Loser, He spread his wings to impress the crowd. People cheered and screamed. Each member is amused to play in front of a huge crowd. Then came the last song Hard Rock Hallelujah. The group made motioned for Mathias to join him on stage. Mathias felt a lump in his throat. Everybody Looked him. He went on stage a little hesitant and Mr. Lordi spoke.

(Mr. Lordi): "This human assisted us in our war against the demons. Now he is one of us!"

The crowd applauded. Mathias stood on one side of the stage to hear them play their last song Hard Rock Hallelujah. During this song, the crowd erupted, people began to sing with the group. And when the concert was over, the group saluted one last time and Mr. Lordi presented the group to the public.

(Mr. Lordi): "I'm Mr. Lordi, the singer. A guitarist, Amen. Ox, the bassist. A drummer, Kita and Keyboardist, Awa."

The crowd cheered each group member. Then Lordi left the stage the applause of the public.

At the end of the concert, Awa and Mathias was outside watching the moon. They looked into his eyes.

(Awa): "I'm glad you're staying. You do not regret your choice?"

(Mathias): "No, on the contrary, I always knew that my place was with you."

Awa smiled. and they kissed softly in the moonlight.

And this is how the alliance was born between Lordi and ... Ghost Rider!

THE END


End file.
